


The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 6: A Favour, for a Favour.

by Vicsvinny



Series: The Suthay Chronicles [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny
Summary: In this cruel and unforgiving world, those who commit Acts of Kindness, often have ulterior motives.
Series: The Suthay Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817335





	The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 6: A Favour, for a Favour.

**\------Kvatch | Cragsteep Inn | The Next Morning | 8:30am------**

A gentle knocking sounded on the bedroom door  
No response came from Mirian nor Taz, both still fast asleep in their beds.  
The knocking sounded again, albeit a louder ***THUMP THUMP THUMP*** This time  
“Mirian.. Get the freaking door..” Taz mumbled drowsily as she buried her head into the pillow  
Mirian sat up in bed, blinking to clear up her vision.

***THUMP THUMP THUMP***

“Come on guys open the door” Haxal’s voice rung out from behind the door  
Mirian yawned and got up from bed, stretching her arms above her head and heard her stiffed joints popping.  
She pulled open the door, looking groggily up at Haxal  
“What.. Have you any idea what time of day it is?” She asked him  
“I do. It’s around 8:40. You said we should’ve left by 8. We’re late”  
Mirian’s red eyes blew awake  
**“OH SHIT!!! IS IT REALLY???”**  
Taz lifted her head and glanced over with drooping ears  
“Open the curtains. It’s bright and sunny out.”  
Mirian scrambled over to the curtains, pulling them open and letting the sunlight glare viciously into the previously dark room  
Taz hissed at the sudden light, and once more buried her head into the pillow  
“DAMMIT!! TAZ WE OVERSLEPT!!” Mirian exclaimed, running around to gather up their gear  
“So what…” Taz mumbled back, laying her head on the pillow, watching Mirian run around like a madwoman  
“SO EVERYTHING!! WE HAVE A SCHEDULE TO KEEP!”  
“Weren’t we going to watch a fight or two at the Arena?” Taz questioned, sitting up and stretching her arms  
“We were, I told you last night they were sold out of seats. Weren’t you listening?” Mirian threw on her tunic and began to strap on her leather armour  
“Eh. Maybe. _Maybe not.”_ Taz shrugged, she then looked over at Haxal

“Why didn’t you wake us earlier?” She asked, giving him a wary stare  
Haxal chuckled nervously  
“I woke up about an hour earlier then went down for breakfast.. I guess I too lost track of time..”  
Taz faintly frowned at him  
“Taz get dressed! We need to get moving” Mirian ordered as she buckled up her knee and arm pads  
Taz got up, and wandered over to her backpack, then began strapping on her armour.  
Haxal stood there, waiting for them to finish. He was all ready. Though he did feel bad that he hadn’t woken them up earlier.

He then remembered something..  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 small sugary candies  
“I swiped these for you as well”  
He wandered over and handed Mirian one  
She took it and gave him a smile  
“Oh and.. You should put some pants on” He suggested, in which Mirian instantly looked down, a shade of red covering her dark Dunmeri face  
Haxal then went over to Taz as she was buckling up her cuirass, and held his arm out, with the candy  
She paused and looked up at him, then at the candy  
“Do you want it?” He asked  
She didn’t respond for a second, but with a twitch of her nose she reached up and politely snatched it, unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth  
Haxal watched her chew  
She then glanced back up at him with a grin  
_“Tonsh jer Haxal”_ She said  
“Tonsh jer?” He asked with a puzzled tone  
“It means ‘Thank you’ In Khajiiti” Mirian spoke before Taz had a chance to respond  
“Oh.. Your welcome.” He smiled at her then waddled over to his spot next to the door.

Shortly after, they had left the city of Kvatch, passing through the gatehouse and had their sights set on the horizon, where Taz, with her superior feline eyes could make out the silhouette of Anvil, sitting before the Abecean Sea.  
It seems that their luck was holding. It was still chilly, for Winter was fast approaching, but the sun was out in full force, brightening up the frost-covered world  
“So. How’d you two sleep?” Haxal asked as they were steadily moving downhill back onto the Gold Coast Road.  
“Why do you want to know?” Mirian questioned with a hint of curiosity in her tone  
“I.. Well we’re companions now so.. I just want to know if you slept well. It’s not weird to ask a Dunmer if she slept well is it?”  
Mirian smirked  
“I dunno. It’s been a while since I was actually a _‘Dunmer.”_  
“What do you mean? He asked

Taz was busy half-ignoring them, and half inspecting the map held in her hands.  
“I mean that it’s been a while since I associated myself with one of the Great Houses. If I were to go back to Morrowind with my current self, I would be such an outsider. Even though I was born and raised in that Ash-filled Hellhole.”  
“You used to be with one of the Great Houses?”  
Mirian tensed up for a second, and almost instinctively she shot Taz a quick glance  
The Khajiit still appeared to be ignoring them, though with ears that big, she was definitely still listening in.  
“I.. Uh.. Yeah. A very long time ago..”  
“Which one?” Haxal asked, with genuine curiosity in his voice  
“Uh……” She looked back over at Taz, hoping to find some measure of strength to either come up with a lie, or tell the truth.  
Taz just flicked her left ear, which Mirian assumed meant something, but she wasn’t Khajiit so she wouldn’t know if it was some weird form of communication.  
“I.. Used to run with House… _Indoril_ …..” Her voice trailed off as she muttered the word  
Now Taz peered up from the map, giving Mirian an uncertain look

“Indoril? Aren’t they the ones who are friends with the Empire?”  
“..Yeah…” Mirian responded.  
Despite the fact that for most of her life she’s lied, cheated, murdered and committed many other un-befitting actions, for some reason she felt a weight inside of her.  
She felt _guilt_ from her lie to Haxal.  
“And let me guess: You decided to leave the House because the Morrowind Dunmer aren’t fond of the Empire, so they don’t like Indoril that much.”  
Mirian could tell that Taz also wasn’t a big supporter of her little lie.

 _“Purv Thzina, Mirian”_ Taz muttered to her

Despite how many times she’s told the feline that she doesn’t know Ta’agra; Mirian was pretty sure that she knew what Taz said. _Tell the Truth, Mirian._  
She took in a deep breath  
“Actually.. That’s not entirely true Haxal..”  
He looked back at her  
“Pardon?”  
Taz had gone back to inspecting the map, but kept her left ear raised as to easily overhear the conversation  
“I mean with my past affiliation. I didn’t.. Really ever run with House Indoril.”  
Haxal cocked his head slightly  
“You didn’t? Then who did you run with?”  
Mirian took in another deep breath, then exhaled through her mouth

“Dres. I used to be a Dres.”

She looked back up at Haxal, with a concerned expression. She didn’t know how he would respond. An Argonian who came from Black Marsh. His old village may have been raided by Dres in the past and his parents were murdered or hauled off by slavers for all she knew  
“Wait. You mean the Slaver House?” Haxal pointed a finger at her  
She nodded  
“I used to be the daughter to a powerful and influential slave Lord. And despite my distancing and repression, I still am…”  
Taz had now tucked away the map and was watching over her shoulder at the verbal exchange with piqued curiosity.  
“So that’s why you lied to me in the first place?” Haxal questioned. His previous cheery disposition now took on a more serious tone.  
“Yes..” Mirian nodded in submission  
Haxal looked up at Taz ahead of him  
“Did you know of this too?”  
Taz nodded  
“Mirian’s told This One before, Yes.”

Haxal fell into a silent state as he kept pace with them  
“You're angry aren’t you?” Mirian asked him, breaking the silence  
“Well. Yes. You lied to me, then told me you are the daughter of some powerful slaver kingpin. The very man who sends out raiding parties to raze and pillage my peoples settlements, then haul us off so we can work to death"  
Mirian held her arm  
“I never liked the concept. The slaves always saw something in me Haxal. My father wouldn’t listen. Not even after I drove a dagger into his chest and fled my ancestral home. He’s still a slaver. But now, without his only daughter”  
Haxal clenched a fist and exhaled a deep sigh  
“Please don’t be mad Haxal. You seem like such a nice Lizar-Argonian.”

 _“I slept with you..”_ He muttered

Mirian’s jaw opened slightly to respond with something, when Taz had slowed her pace, and leaned over to whisper in the Dunmer’s ear  
“Khajiit will handle this.”  
She then gave Mirian a stern look, glanced over at Haxal and brushed her tail against his  
“May we speak? Beast to Beast?” She asked, peering up at him from her shortened height compared to him  
“About what? I’m considering just leaving you once we get to the city”  
Taz held a small grin  
“Never-mind all that. We need to talk”  
They then slowed their pace and spoke quietly to one another  
Mirian occasionally glanced back at them. But she had no idea on what exactly they were saying.  
She knew that she did the right thing telling Haxal the truth. But still, that guilty feeling hadn’t left. She felt worse knowing that now he held a negative opinion of her. And why was that? He was a stranger essentially. Not like Taz, who had stood by Mirian all this time, defended her when she was in danger. Provided a shoulder to cry on. A warm embrace when Mirian felt like she couldn’t go on with life anymore.  
A single tear shed from her red Dunmeri eye, which she then promptly wiped to avoid showing any further weakness.  
……..  
She could use a hug right now..

After what felt like hours, Taz called for Mirian to stop  
She apprehensively turned around to face the Khajiit and Argonian  
Taz held her usual feline demeanor; a light almost neutral expression yet still a twinkle in her blue cat-eyes.  
Haxal had his arms folded, but didn’t look as pissed off as he once was  
Taz and Haxal approached Mirian as she remained still, ready to receive whatever retribution she was destined for  
“Haxal and I had a long talk Mirian..” Taz began, glancing between her and Haxal, who still remained quiet, looking upon the Dunmer with a mixture of contempt, but also the hint of pardon.  
Her spirits lifted somewhat just by observing him, yet she took care to not show any expression  
“Haxal told This One that when he was younger, Dres slavers raided his village and took his best friend captive. A Best Friend he never saw again.”  
Haxal glanced away and closed his eyes  
“But then he asked me why I travel with you. I told him that it’s because I never had a greater friend than you.”  
Taz tilted her head down, curled her tail against her leg and peered her eyes up at the Dunmer  
“I wouldn’t be alive right now if it wasn’t for you Mirian..” She grinned and held her arms behind her back  
Mirian felt another tear forming, but it wasn’t one of sadness or sorrow….  
Taz then gently prodded Haxal, who exhaled deeply  
“Taz assures me that you had in the past shown a deep hatred of slavery, and that I can trust you to watch my back. So, like Taz did for me, I’ll give you a chance.”  
He formed the semblance of a grin on his reptilian mouth  
Mirian allowed that tear of glee leave her eye, followed by several others as she ran up and embraced the Khajiit  
“Thank you Taz. Thank you.”  
Taz, somewhat surprised that Mirian was both crying (Happily) and so eagerly squeezing Taz’s body into an even slimmer shape, paused then held her back  
“Dunmer can be so emotional sometimes..” Taz playfully teased, using Mirian’s previous words against her  
“Oh shut up cat” Mirian responded with an even tighter clasp  
Haxal stood somewhat awkwardly watching the two hugging each other  
“Uh.. Do I get one? For giving you a chance?”  
Mirian peered up over Taz’s shoulder then stepped back  
“I.. I dunno. How do you hug an Argonian? Taz is easy and comfy because she’s so fluffy.”  
Haxal shrugged his shoulders  
“We did it during sex”  
Taz frowned slightly as Mirian approached him  
“Yeah.. How about this then”  
She stepped up and briskly kissed his scaly cheek  
“There. Now how’s about we actually GET to Anvil today?” She asked now being able to see Anvil from the hilltop vantage they were standing upon.  
Taz leaned closer to Haxal  
“I think she likes you” She said with a playful smile

**\------2 Hours later | Anvil Gatehouse-----**

“Next…”  
The trio made their way to the booth where an opulently robed Thalmor sat behind a table cluttered with papers and thick logbooks.  
The gate to Anvil had been reinforced with various sentry posts and barricades as Thalmor patrolled the perimeter in full armour and brandishing their Elven-crafted weapons in plain view.  
The gate itself had been turned into some kind of inspection booth, and was under heavy guard by Thalmor. The actual Anvil city guards were nowhere near the booth, rather they stood guard further into the gatehouse and upon the surrounding city walls.  
The robed Altmer eyed the trio approaching him suspiciously.  
“Well well well… A Dunmer. Khajiit. **AND** Argonian.” He said out loud, prompting nearby Thalmor to shift their attention over to the group  
Mirian paused and glanced around at all the Thalmor keenly and warily watching them.  
They stood before the Inspection Officer as he looked them over with a scrutinizing gaze  
“What an odd little group you are.. So..”  
He sat back in his chair

**_“Which one of you is the Master, and which are the slaves?”_ **

The corner of his mouth curved into a sly grin.  
Mirian took a firm step forward  
“How **DARE** you. You mangy Piece of Aldmeri shit.” She bellowed with a cold hostility in her tone.  
The Altmer kept his smirk as he folded his hands on the tabletop  
“Evidently Dunmer have lost their sense of humour being stuck in that volcanic hellhole you call ‘Home’. What business do you three have in Anvil?”  
Mirian was puffing and steaming as Taz gently ushered past and cleared her throat  
“We are on an important mission for Count Varenis of Skingrad. We must meet with Countess Seccilia.”  
The Altmer cocked his head slightly  
“Oh really? The Countess isn’t seeing anybody that is a cat, Lizard or.. Whatever you ‘Elves’ turned out to be.” He said with a sneering tone as he glanced between them  
“Do you have any proof to support your claim?”  
Taz paused. The only evidence they have is the amulet. And Varenis had warned them to not give it to the Thalmor..  
Haxal raised a hand  
“Before we answer. Why is there a checkpoint at the city gates? There isn't a war going on. It seems unnecessary.”

The Altmer groaned  
“If you MUST know. There has been a rather drastic increase in bandit and cultist shenanigans in the area. So we installed a garrison on the fine city of Anvil. Seeing as how valuable the location is. This checkpoint is to ensure that only the law-abiding may enter. Chief Ambassador Ulundil’s orders. Now answer MY question, or face immediate imprisonment.”  
“Imprisonment?? For what??” Mirian asked  
“For wasting my time and failure to identify yourselves. Thus being suspected of being bandits.”  
“You can’t imprison us on suspicion and bullcrap like that!”  
The Altmer grinned at Mirian  
“Watch me Grey-Skin. I’ve given you more time than needed to prove yourselves. **SEIZE THEM”**  
Nearby Thalmor drew their weapons and encircled the group  
“Drop your weapons and submit, You are under arrest by Order of the Aldmeri Dominion.”  
Mirian grasped a hand on her swords sheath when Taz quickly gripped the Dunmer’s wrist, reached at her collar and yanked off the amulet, holding it up before the Officer

“Fine! Our mission is to give the Countess this amulet. It is.. An offering of commitment, and not one Varenis wanted to be known to the public.”  
All the Thalmor starred at the amulet in disbelief  
The Officer merely laughed in response  
“A necklace with a **SKULL IS SEEN AS AN OFFERING OF LOVE??** That is a new line of bullshit I haven’t heard yet. To the dungeons with them”  
He waved them off, and the Thalmor violently shoved the group into the dirt, removing the trio’s weapons and binding their hands with coarse rope  
They were lifted back onto their feet and escorted into the city  
“I’ll take that”  
The Thalmor Captain of the group snatched the amulet from Taz’s hands and held it out before him  
“Oh I’m sure the Countess would just LOVE to get this. Thanks a lot Cat, this’ll fetch a nice price.”  
He snickered and stuck it into a satchel around his waist  
Taz growled ferociously, her mouth raising to bare clenched fangs, though instead of her ripping that asshole’s face to shreds, two guards grabbed onto her arms, restraining her as she growled and hissed, which then the Captain looked back at her  
“Keep it up cat, and we’ll stick a muzzle on you.”  
Taz’s hostility ceased almost instantly after he said that  
The Altmer smirked at her  
“Gets them every time.”  
“Count Varenis will hear of this!” Mirian exclaimed, struggling in her captor’s grip  
“I’m sure he will Dunmer. But.. In the event you weren’t lying and that old bastard actually DID send you.. Well.. There’s been an increase in bandit activity along the Gold Coast Road..”  
He snickered again, then motioned forward as they were escorted to the Castle Dungeons.

**\------12 Hours Later | Castle Anvil Dungeons------**

“You saw those new arrivals on the Eldritch Spirit?”  
“Yeah. Bloody Highborn Mages. Real snobby bastards they are.”  
“Perhaps. But have you heard of some of the magic they can pull off? I heard they can summon entire comets to come crashing down.”  
The other Altmer chuckled  
“Comets?? You’ve been reading too deeply into those fairy-tales. Next you’ll be saying they can turn charcoal into gold.”  
“Yeah laugh it up. I wonder why the Ambassador summoned them to this part of Cyrodiil. Are those bandits this great of a threat?”  
The other Altmer leaned back in his chair  
“Not for us to worry over. We are but just lowly footsloggers right?”  
“Hear hear”  
The two Thalmor Prison guards clinked glasses and drank down Dominion wine

It had been a very dismal day for Taz, Mirian and Haxal.  
Their gear was stripped off their bodies and confiscated. They were clothed in rags and all thrown into the same squalor cell with one bed of hay, where they were supposed to sleep.  
Taz had been curled up against the cell bars ever since they were tossed in like garbage, quietly whimpering and contemplating to herself on how exactly they ended up in here..  
While Mirian was notably a _little_ pissed off.  
Haxal didn’t know what to make of everything. So he mostly just stayed on the side. He did attempt to comfort Taz, though she said she just wanted to be alone. And when he tried with Mirian, she waved him off.  
“Oh it’ll be fun Mirian. We can go on an adventure! Get rich and meet cute boys. I didn’t agree to get stuck in a dank cell and starve for the next several years!” Mirian muttered to herself  
**“SHUT UP WOMAN, IT’S YOUR CURFEW!”** One of the Thalmor guards yelled out  
**“BITE ME”** Mirian yelled back  
Haxal glanced between the angry Dunmer, and the equally pissed off Thalmor who got up from his chair and stormed over the cell  
“Care to run that by me again Grey-skin?”  
Mirian went to open her mouth again, when the dungeon door flew open and a small entourage of Anvil Guards entered.  
The two Thalmor halted and glanced over as a man, suited in a full-plate of armour with the tabard of Anvil draped over his chest plate entered with an authoritative presence.

“Stand down Altmer” He said in a commanding tone.  
The irritated Thalmor stood back from the cell bars  
“And to what do we owe the pleasure of the most esteemed Baron Nicolas on this fair ‘eve?”  
The Baron looked over at the cell which held the trio within  
“Countess Seccilia’s orders. The bandit prisoners are to be executed by hanging”  
**“WHAT?!?!!?!?”** The three of them snapped

The Thalmor gave the Baron a wary look  
“Indeed? Execution so soon after imprisonment? The so-called trial for them hasn’t even been dreamt up yet”  
The Baron approached the cell, looking over the prisoners as the butcher would a fine piece of venison.  
“The Countess is adopting a no-nonsense approach to Brigands, and wishes to use these racial stereotypes as an example.”  
The two Thalmor chuckled and unlocked the cell door  
“By all means. If it is the Countesses desire..”  
The Baron gave a side glance to the Thalmor then pointed at the group  
The guards bound the trios hands once more and dragged them out of the prison  
Mirian was kicking and screaming, much to the delight of the Thalmor, who gave a little ‘goodbye wave’ as she was dragged out  
By the time they had crossed the bridge into the city, all three had more or less accepted their fate.  
They were being escorted by nearly 25 guards, some had joined the entourage once they left the Castle’s grounds, and the Baron himself led the way.  
It was the middle of the night, only a few people were out and awake at this time so no big public display was being held.  
They went past the chapel, then the market district. And when they passed a large tavern, a group of Thalmor were milling outside on the steps, publicly intoxicated.  
They noticed the large entourage, and broke out into a haughty laughter as they pointed and jeered

**“GIVE THE DARK ELF WHAT SHE DESERVES!!”**

**“GONNA ‘AVE TO ‘ANG THE CAT NINE TIMES!!”**

**“STRING ‘EM BY THE TAIL TOO!!”**

Taz sunk down in her shoulders as one of the guards pushed her forward, subtly prompting her to avoid eye contact  
Eventually they were outside of the city, and after climbing a steep hill they were overlooking Anvil.  
Here, three nooses were rigged up on the overlapping branches of two thick and sturdy oak trees.  
Several lanterns were hung from wooden poles, and the bleached white ruins of an Ayleid structure lingered next to the execution spot.  
Were it not night, and the spot of death, it would’ve been a beautiful and scenic spot to overlook the port city, and of the ocean beyond it.  
The guards lined up the prisoners before the three nooses, then stood off to the side as the Baron stood before them and cleared his throat.  
“Good. Now that we haven’t aroused suspicion, we may finally speak.”  
The three looked upon him with confusion  
“Free them” He ordered  
Within a few seconds, their hands were untied and freed, but still the worry of imminent death hung over the trio, so they remained in place  
“Do not think any less of us. The display was merely to not arouse suspicion. Lest we be foiled in our true goals. In truth, you were not destined for execution”  
“We aren’t?” Haxal asked, Mirian and Taz were still unable to find their voices  
“No. On Countess Seccilia’s orders. You are free. However, she asks for a favour in return.”  
“A favour?” Mirian had found her voice.

_“Yes. A favour.”_

They all looked back at the voice where a hooded woman approached the circle of guards, who gave way to her as she lowered the hood, revealing to be Countess Seccilia.  
She was a relatively young looking Breton woman with long blond hair, blue eyes and a silver circlet resting on her forehead.  
“M’lady.” The Baron bowed, as did the other guards  
“At ease all. In truth, it was never my intention to have you arrested. I know that Varenis had sent you.”  
“You did? How?” Mirian asked once more  
“I have my sources and agents. The Thalmor are less of an allied garrison and more of an occupying force. All who stand before you are loyal to Anvil. And that of the Empire. Not the Dominion.”  
All the guards placed their mailed fists against their chest-plate, which held the tabard of Anvil over it.  
“Then.. Why are we here?” Taz was the first to stand from their kneeling positions  
“Because I need your help. Varenis spoke highly of you. He told me how you and your Dunmer friend had wiped out a coven of cultists along the Gold Coast Road.”  
She glanced at Haxal  
“And I have no idea who you are.”

He stood up  
“I.. I am a friend of Mirian and Taz. By their will I travel with them” He said, giving his best and not completely nervous bow to her  
“I see. Regardless, I need your aid. As much as it pains us all to admit it, having taken our oaths to the Empire and its ‘allies’.. We must rid the Thalmor of Anvil. They are nothing but a blight upon the land.”  
“How do you propose that happens? They basically OWN the Empire..” Mirian folded her arms  
“It is not an easy gambit. Nor one in our favour I will admit. However, the Thalmor have immunity. And they know it. We who govern the lands as Counts and Countesses are less of a nobility and rulers, than dogs on a leash, and occasionally thrown the jeweled bone.”  
Taz perked up, sensing a chance of some **TRUE** adventure  
“What do you need of us?” She asked with a whish of her tail.  
Mirian and Haxal looked at the cat in bewilderment. What was she doing? This was a hopeless cause.  
“What I need is information. Rumours. Intelligence. Hard facts. Anything we can gather on the Thalmor. We need to provide clear and undeniable evidence that their occupation of Anvil, and in extension the rest of Cyrodiil, is unjust. Get the Elder Council in on this. Maybe even the Emperor. The Thalmor may own Cyrodiil on paper, but they don’t own it’s people just yet.”  
“What about us being arrested unjustly?” Haxal questioned  
Seccilia shook her head  
“They can easily write off your arrest as you being criminals, or suspects in some obscure raid along the road. We need evidence such as unlawful home invasions, changes to Imperial law not dictated by the White Gold Concordat, or even hushed murders.”  
“And what makes you think the Council will even act on it? Or that the Dominion will even respect the wills of the Council?” Mirian held a firm look at the Countess

The Countess held an unsure look  
“In truth, it may be fruitless. However, the Dominion is not a single entity. It’s people and the system as a whole follows laws and has a respect for life not unlike the Empire. If we can prove that the Dominion is more of a terror force than a ‘peaceful’ occupation, then it’s very people may rise up against their betters.”  
Mirian still held an uncertain look.  
“This is wishful thinking at best..” She muttered  
“So it’s Rebellion then?” Taz inquired with a subtle glint of a smile  
“I do not want it to come to bloodshed. If this isn’t handled politically, or peacefully.. Another war may kick off. No. Right now we just need the Thalmor to remove their stranglehold on the cities, then the Council can press for their forces to leave the province. Diplomacy will win this fight”  
Mirian, Taz and Haxal all conversed with one another for several minutes.  
“We’re in.” Taz said with a nod  
Mirian still looked unconvinced that this could actually work  
“Splendid. Now.. You’ll be working for the guard. But not all of my men are loyal only to me. There are moles and spies within the city. Be careful on who you converse with. However, any who stand before you may be trusted with your life”  
She held her outstretched hand towards the guards  
“Captain Haddock. Captain Morius, Sergeant Decium…” She spoke out each man and woman's name  
Upon hearing their name, each guard gave a nod and a brisk salute at the trio

“But what about the amulet? Varenis wanted us to give it to you. He didn’t want the Thalmor to have it, but now they do” Taz said, suddenly remembering it  
Seccilia turned and gave a stark look to Taz  
“Varenis was giving me an amulet? I had no knowledge of this. What happened to it?”  
“One of the Thalmor captains stole it from Taz as they led us to the dungeon” Mirian replied  
Seccilia gave it a thought then turned to the Baron  
“Nicolas. I want you on this. If Varenis wanted this thing out of the Thalmor's hands, then we need it.”  
He bowed his head in acknowledgement  
“And as for accommodations. I have negotiated room and board with one of our citizens. Her name is ‘Quill-Weave.’ Argonian. She is my closest friend and confidant. Your confiscated items, and all other preparations are with her. Make yourselves comfortable, she can be trusted with your lives.  
The Countess grinned warmly at them

“I just have one question..” Mirian asked, taking a step forward  
“Speak then.” Seccilia replied  
“Won’t the Thalmor recognize us? We were sent to prison by them.”  
Seccilia chuckled  
“I highly doubt it. They had you figured as common bandits no doubt. Writ off in the logbooks as brigands, sent to death as criminals. It is unlikely they had even taken a passing glance on your faces. Let alone drew a portrait of you. You’ll be fine. But in the case one of them has a brain, I shall hear of it. But do not try to force my hand. I am unsure of how much longer I can work in secret without them noticing. Now.. Nicolas will show you to Quill-Weaves home. We will speak again soon.”

**\-------Quill-Weaves Home | Next Morning | 8:00am------**

Taz drowsily lifted her head as the sun beamed in through the windows.  
The hustle and bustle of the daily port-city traffic outside murmured itself into the bedroom like a deep but calming droning.  
She sat up in the blankets, wiping her eyes and yawning heavily.  
They had spent their first night in Quill-Weaves home, and were sleeping up in the attic.  
Three beds were set up, each given a chest to store equipment and whatnot.  
Taz glanced around, noticing Mirian and Haxal were still asleep  
Quietly like a feline, she got out of bed and crept past Mirian as she snored and snuck out of the room and made her way downstairs into the living area.  
The fireplace was lit and crackling with warming flame. The chilly weather outside still frosted up the world, and had given a prelude to what was to come once Winter finally struck the Imperial province.  
But there was no sign of Quill-Weave.  
Taz peeked into the kitchen, and saw the lizard wasn’t there either.  
However, on the counter were 3 mugs with a bowl of grounded cocoa beans and a pot of boiled water sitting next to it.  
A few minutes past as Taz sat on the couch before the fireplace, sipping her hot cocoa.  
She can’t get too comfy though. They have an important and potentially very dangerous job to do. One which, if they fuck up could kick off another continent-spanning war..  
The pressure weighed on her was relieved somewhat as she took another big sip of her cocoa, and she sat on the comfy couch before the gentle hissing and crackling of the fire.  
It was calming on the nerves.

The front door opened, and a flurry of cold wind came gushing in, then the door slammed shut as Quill-Weave entered armed with two bags full of groceries  
She was a brown scaled Argonian with a soft facial structure. She resonated ‘Imperial’ through her dress, dialect and movement.  
“Morning Quill-Weave” Taz said from the couch  
Quill peered up as she took off her boots  
“Hello Khajiit. Your awake early”  
Taz shrugged  
I wake up when I wake up.”  
Quill chuckled and hurried her groceries to the kitchen  
“Your going to need the rest, since Seccilia has you roped in her little scheme” She called from the kitchen  
“Eh. Khajiit don’t need as much sleep as Men and Mer.”  
Quill emerged from the kitchen a few moments later, holding her own mug of hot cocoa, and she sat beside Taz on the couch.

“So.. What’s up with your name? If.. It’s not offensive to ask..” Taz asked out of the blue  
Quill glanced over  
"Now where did that come from?"  
Taz patted her paws against the hot mug  
“Khajiit doesn’t speak to many Argonians, And Haxal is.. He doesn’t have a name like yours.”  
Quill smirked and crossed one leg over the other  
“It’s all good. It’s a very common question actually. Quill Weave was my great grandmother's Cyrodiilic name. She was the author of several books. I took the name after since she was very popular with people. And I’m also the only Argonian resident in Anvil. My actual Saxhleel name is ‘Tunanika.”  
“Oh. So.. it’s like a nickname?”  
“In a sense. Yes. What about you? I suspect that ‘Taz’ isn’t your birth-given name.”  
Taz sipped her hot cocoa. Damn, the mug was almost empty.  
“Khajiit’s name is Ts’razzi Khijhaan.”  
“That’s a pretty name. Does it have any meaning?”  
Taz paused  
“I don’t know. Most Khajiit don’t have ‘last names’ or ‘family names’. My parents wanted ‘Khijhaan’ because my father wasn’t Elsweyr born, and ‘Khijhaan’ was what his parents had before he married This One's mother"  
Quill-Weave nodded warmly  
“I see. Well, I think it’s a beautiful name for a beautiful Khajiit”  
Taz curled up her tail and lowered her ears in playful embarrassment

“Anywho. Nicolas will be coming over later today. He has a ‘job’ he wishes to discuss with you and your friends. He couldn’t fill me in on all the details earlier though.”  
The subtle thumping of footsteps on the stairs sounded as a tired and yawning Mirian emerged into the light, wearing one of the night robes Quill-Weave provided the two girls.  
“Well now. A wild Dres appears” Quill jokingly remarked  
Mirian just gave her a scowl and went straight for the kitchen  
“She is very sensitive about that” Taz quietly muttered to Quill-Weave  
“Oh I’m aware. It’s just too good to resist sometimes” She grinned back  
More footsteps sounded as Haxal made his way downstairs  
He paused after seeing Taz and Quill-Weave watching him come down  
_“Tiis Rathissk, Haxal”_ Taz said to him with a smile  
Quill just nodded in his direction with a grin  
“Hi. I see everyone woke up before me”  
Mirian emerged from the kitchen, a mug of hot cocoa in her hands as she blew to cool it off  
Haxal noticed her hot chocolately beverage and went straight for the kitchen to fix one up.  
Mirian sipped hers and stood next to the couch where Taz and Quill sat

“So what’s the game plan Taz? You're the one that roped us into this..”  
“Nicolas is coming to meet us later. He has an important mission for us” Taz responded  
“I thought we were already on an important mission..” She scowled in response  
“The Baron has ties to the Thalmor Embassy. Don’t get surprised if he throws a few tasks your way. Both to improve relations with the Thalmor, and also gain intelligence on them in the process” Quill-Weave replied  
Mirian just sipped her drink again as Haxal came back in with his own mug of hot cocoa  
“So what is the mission?” He asked  
Mirian sighed with a roll of her eyes  
“We don’t know yet. He’s coming to meet us.”  
“And you still need to get ACTUAL gear” Mirian remarked at him  
“Yeah.. I do. But that costs money and I couldn’t ask you to-”

“We will dress him after we see Tullius!” Taz remarked, pointing her paw at him  
“You do realize that Seccilia would be more than willing to throw a few septims your way to get him started with some basic equipment right?” Quill-Weave added  
“No. Khajiit’s got this.”  
Taz reclined back on the couch  
“Taz.. You don’t need to spend money on me. I should get it myself.”  
She gave the _‘pshaw’_ hand-motion  
“It’s not too expensive. And besides, I just need to loot a few bodies or chests and I get my septims back. Life of an Adventurer!” She looked back at him with a toothy grin  
Haxal peered at Quill, who was smirking back at him with a shrug of her shoulders  
“Thank you Taz. Really”  
“You owe This One though..” She said, looking back at him  
“Yeah.. Sure. Sounds good”  
She flicked an ear  
“And I can say it At anytime for _Anything_ ”  
“Now you're scaring me..”  
Taz smiled and bared her fangs at him  
Haxal then looked back at Mirian, only to find she was gone. However she hadn’t gone back upstairs, so she was either in the kitchen, or the bathroom. She wouldn’t be in Quill-Weaves Study. What purpose would she go in there for?  
Then there was a heavy handed knock on the door  
“And that must be the Baron now..” Quill said getting up from the couch.


End file.
